Pneumatic pumps are compressors of air. Pneumatics are a branch of fluid power, which includes both pneumatics and hydraulics. Pneumatics may be used in many industries, factories, and applications. Pneumatic instruments are powered by compressed air. For example, many dental tools are powered by compressed air. Auto mechanics may use air tools when repairing or replacing parts on vehicles. Pneumatic pumps may inflate inflatable devices, such as tires or air mattresses.